nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Majora’s Mask ist der sechste Teil der Zelda-Serie und gleichzeitig der zweite für die Nintendo 64-Konsole, also mit 3D-Grafik. Nach dem Verkaufsstart in Japan wanderte es in der ersten Woche 314.000 Mal über den Ladentisch, insgesamt verkaufte es sich etwa drei Millionen Mal. Majora’s Mask hat eine tiefere und dunklere Geschichte als sein direkter Vorgänger Ocarina of Time. Es spielt nicht, wie die meisten Spiele der Serie, in Hyrule, sondern im Land Termina. Ein mysteriöses Wesen, welches eine Maske und den Namen Horror Kid trägt, hat den Mond beschworen, seine Umlaufbahn zu verlassen und auf Termina niederzustürzen. Link hat mit der Unterstützung von Zeitreisen drei Tage dazu Zeit, um die Katastrophe abzuwenden. Majora’s Mask wird bis Heute als das bei Weitem dunkelste Spiel der Zelda-Serie bezeichnet, großteils aufgrund der Geschichte, welche zu einer bevorstehenden Apokalypse führt und der Menschen, die auf dem Weg dahin ihr Leben lassen müssen. Der Hauptbestandteil des Gameplays ist der wiederholte „Drei-Tage-Zyklus“ und die Verwendung von Masken, von denen einige notwendig sind, um das Spiel durchspielen zu können. Einige Lieder steuern den Zeitfluss, welchen man auch verlangsamen oder beschleunigen kann, und andere öffnen Wege, welche Link zu den vier Tempeln im Spiel führen, die er bewältigen muss. Anders als Ocarina of Time benötigt Majora’s Mask das Expansion Pak, welches die mögliche Anzahl der gleichzeitig darstellbaren Personen erhöht und eine bessere Grafik ermöglicht. Das Spiel erhielt großteils gute Kritik, welche meist die verbesserte Darstellung und die tiefere Handlung betraf. Gameplay Das Gameplay von Majora’s Mask baut auf jenem von Ocarina of Time auf und ergänzt es um eine Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten. Neben verschiedenen Waffen und Liedern kommen in Majora’s Mask im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger nun auch Masken, die Verwandlungen in andere Charaktere und das Zeitlimit mit seinem Drei-Tage-Zyklus zum Einsatz. Neben unzähligen Nebenaufgaben und Rätseln sind es vor allem die individuell gestalteten Tagesabläufe der Bewohner Unruhstadts, die dem Spiel seinen Charme verleihen. Um sich im Spielprinzip besserer zurecht zu finden, ist es hilfreich, verschiedene Phasen zu definieren: # Das Erhalten einer Maske oder einer Nebenaufgabe. # Sich Zugang zu einem der vier Dungeons verschaffen. Dazu muss aber stets eine Reihe von Problemen gelöst und ein neues Lied erlernt werden. # Das Lösen eines Tempels und der Kampf gegen seinen Endgegner. # Einen Quest lösen, der nur erscheint, sobald ein bestimmter Tempel durchgespielt wurde. Üblicherweise benötigt der Spieler im Durchschnitt zwei bis drei Tage, um die Phasen zwei und drei zu absolvieren, mit verlangsamten Zeitfluß sind sie auch in zwei Tagen leicht zu schaffen. Man sieht also schon, dass es unmöglich ist, das gesamte Spiel in den vorgegeben 72 Stunden, wobei eine Stunde im Spiel in etwa einer Minute in Echtzeit entspricht, durchzuspielen. Hier setzt der clevere Mechanismus der Zeitreise ein, der den Spielablauf gravierend mitgestaltet. Durch das Spielen der Hymne der Zeit gelangt man wieder an den ersten der drei Tage zurück. Zwar gehen dabei viele Items und Questfortschritte verloren, aber Belohnungen und erlernte Lieder bleiben erhalten. Somit ist es möglich, 3 Tage damit zu verbringen, sich auf die Suche nach einer Melodie zu machen, die den Eingang zu einem Tempel freigibt. Sobald man die Melodie kennt, verschafft man sich mehr Zeit, indem man an den ersten Tag zurückkehrt. Nun kann man mit der bekannten Melodie den Tempel öffnen und durchspielen, womit am Ende ein Effekt entsteht, als hätte man all dies in nur 3 Tagen und ohne Zeitreise vollbracht. Wie sich erkennen lässt, ist die Zeitreise ein nützlicher und unverzichtbarer Teil des Gameplays. Link besitzt ein Repertoire einfacher Aktionen, die er standardmäßig ausführen kann. Darunter fallen Gehen, Schwimmen, schnelles Rennen, Springen und die Rolle vorwärts. Wie auch bereits in Vorgängern der Serie steht dem Helden ein ganzen Arsenal an Waffen und Items zur Verfügung, mit denen er die Monster zur Strecke bringen und Rätsel lösen kann. Das Schwert als Standard- und meistgebrauchte Waffe kann durch verschiedene Modifikationen aufgerüstet und verstärkt werden. Link stehen schon von Spielbeginn an verschiedene Schwerttechniken zur Verfügung, die er nicht erst, wie in späteren Teilen der Serie, im Laufe des Spieles erlernen muss. Der Schild wird in den meisten Fällen zur Verteidigungszwecken verwendet, kann jedoch auch als Spiegel benutzt werden, um Lichtstrahlen umzulenken oder zurückzuwerfen. Der Bogen verkörpert die klassische Distanzwaffe und ist nützlich, um Gegner zu vernichten, die noch nicht allzu dicht an Link herangekommen sind oder um weitentfernte Schalter zu betätigen. Deku-Nüsse ermöglichen es, Kontrahenten zu blenden und sie damit kurzzeitig bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Auch die Bomben und der Enterhaken haben neben vielen anderen klassischen Ausrüstungsgegenständen ihren Weg in dieses Spiel gefunden. Aufgrund der Zeitreisefunktion ermöglicht es Majora’s Mask als einziger Zeldateil, sämtliche Endgegner mehrmals besiegen zu können. Nachdem einer der Bosse besiegt wurde und der Spieler an den ersten Tag zurückkehrt, wird beim nächsten Betreten des entsprechenden Tempels eine Teleportationsplattform aktiviert, die eine Sofortreise zum Endgegner ermöglicht. Masken und Verwandlungen Das erste Mal kamen die Masken als Items in Ocarina of Time in einer Nebenaufgabe vor, aber ihre Rolle in Majora’s Mask ist um einiges gewichtiger. Wo Link in Ocarina of Time immer nur eine Maske auswählen konnte, die er im Inventar bei sich trug, gibt es in Majora’s Mask für die über 20 verschiedenen Masken einen eigenen Bereich im Menü. Nur 7 der insgesamt 24 Masken sind wirklich nötig, um das Spiel schnellstmöglich zuende zu führen. Manche der Masken sind unverzichtbar für den Spielverlauf, andere besitzen sehr hilfreiche Fähigkeiten und wieder andere werden nur für eine einzige Stelle im gesamten Spiel benötigt. Anders als in den vorhergehenden Zeldateilen ist Links Auftreten nicht an eine menschenähnliche Erscheinungsform gebunden. Mit der Hilfe von drei speziellen Masken gelingt es ihm, das Aussehen und die Fähigkeiten jeweils eines der Mitglieder der drei großen Völker Terminas anzunehmen. Um die Gestalt eines Dekus anzunehmen, braucht Link die Deku-Schale. Als Deku-Link ist es ihm möglich, einen Rundumschlag in Form einer Pirouette auszuführen, Blasen aus seinem Mund abzufeuern, fünf Sprünge auf dem Wasser zu machen (ehe er untergeht, da Link in dieser Form nicht schwimmen kann), sich aus Deku-Blumen hoch in die Lüfte katapultieren lassen und kürzere Distanzen im Gleitflug zurückzulegen. Die Goronen-Haut verwandelt Link in einen Bewohner der Gebirge, einen Goronen. In dieser Form beherrscht er die Fähigkeit, sich zu einer Kugel zu formen und dann mit Höchstgeschwindigkeiten durch die Landschaft zu rollen; wenn Link dann auch noch über Magie verfügt, erscheinen Stacheln auf dem Goronenball, die überrollten Gegnern zusätzlichen Schaden zufügen und besseres Lenkverhalten auf Schnee garantieren. Die Faustschläge, welche Goronen-Link austeilt, stecken voller Kraft. Mit seinem gewichtigen Körperbau kann Link in dieser Gestalt schwere Schalter problemlos betätigen, selbst durch Lava kann er als Gorone laufen, ohne dabei jeglichen Schaden zu nehmen; nur sollten sich auch Goronen vom Wasser fern halten. Mit der Zora-Schuppe wechselt Link erneut seine Gestalt. Als Zora mit glattem, wohlgeformten Körper ist er perfekt an das Wasser angepasst. Zora-Link bewegt sich in den Fluten rasch voran und gleitet nur so durch die Ströme Terminas. Praktisch für den Fernkampf ist der Bumerang, ein Angriff, bei dem Zora-Link seine Armfloßen auf die Gegner abfeuert, die dann in Kurvenlinie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren ganz wie ein echter Bumerang. Mit Hilfe von Magie kann Link in dieser Gestalt sogar eine elektrische Barriere aufbauen, die ihn beim Schwimmen schützt. Einige Bereiche im Spiel lassen sich nur dann meistern, wenn Link alle vier seiner Formen gut kombiniert einsetzt. Bis auf die Deku-Nuss und die Okarina der Zeit können seine Alter-Egos nämlich keine Items oder Waffen benutzen. Dafür besitzt jeder von ihnen ein eigenes, einzigartiges Musikinstrument. Links Verwandlungen wirken sich auch auf die anderen Charaktere im Spiel aus und beeinflussen ihre Handlungen. So lassen die Wachen an den Ausgängen von Unruh-Stadt zwar Goronen- und Zora-Link problemlos passieren, versperren Deku-Link jedoch den Weg, da sie ihn aufgrund seiner Größe für ein Kind halten. Auch die Tiere reagieren auf die verschiedenen Erscheinungsformen. Link zum Beispiel wird in seiner Menschengestalt von den Hunden ignoriert, vor Link in der Goronengestalt haben sie jedoch Angst und gehen ihm aus dem Weg, manche laufen sogar von ihm davon. Tritt er ihnen jedoch als Deku gegenüber, wird er brutalst von ihnen angegriffen und als Zora hängen sie treu und folgsam an seiner Ferse. Eine seltene Maske, genannt Gesicht der grimmigen Gottheit, kann am Ende des Spiels gefunden werden, wenn Link zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Besitz aller anderen Masken ist, die es zu finden gibt. Das Gesicht der grimmigen Gottheit verwandelt Link in eine größere und viel mächtigere Form von sich selbst, die mit auffallenden Markierungen im Gesicht, komplett weißen Augen, einer mattsilber schimmernden Tunika und einer bizzaren Rüstung am Oberkörper ausgestattet ist. Er erhält auch ein riesiges Zweihänderschwert, aus dem er Energiestrahlen auf Feinde schießen kann, sobald diese anvisiert wurden. Um ihre gewaltige Macht in Grenzen zu halten, läßt sich diese Maske nur in Endkämpfen tragen. Bemerkenswert ist, dass die Stimme von Link, sobald er das Gesicht der grimmigen Gottheit trägt, der Stimme des erwachsenen Links aus Ocarina of Time gleicht. Erwähnenswert bei den Verwandlungen ist auch noch die Maske der Giganten, welche sich im Felsenturm als zweiter Schatz (die Lichtpfeile sind der erste) finden lässt. Diese Maske lässt sich nur an einem einzigen Ort im Spiel aufsetzen, nämlich dem Bossraum von Twinmold. Befasst man sich mit der Funktion der Maske, so wird diese Einschränkung auch schnell klar. Sie ermöglicht es Link, auf ein Vielfaches seiner Körpergröße zu wachsen. Er wird sprichwörtlich zu einem Giganten, was er auch muss, um eine faire Chance gegen den überdimensionalen Endgegner zu erlangen. Abseits von all diesen Verwandlungsmaskten gibt es auch andere Masken, die eigene Fähigkeiten anbieten. Die Feen-Maske zum Beispiel erleichtert das Suchen und Sammeln von Verirrten Feen in den Tempeln, die Hasenohren steigern die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit von Link; die Fels-Maske macht ihn für die meisten Charaktere und Gegner unsichtbar. Weniger wertvolle, aber trotzdem einzigartige Masken sind meistens in Nebenaufgaben oder persönliche Schicksale der Bewohner von Termina verstrickt. So erlaubt es die Mütze des Postboten Link, Briefkästen zu öffnen und ihren Inhalt zu begutachten, und der größte Sidequest wäre ohne Kafeis Maske gar nicht schaffbar. Viele Masken gibt es auch einfach zur Belohnung für die Hilfe, die Link anderen leistet. Der Drei-Tages-Zyklus Seit seinem Debut im Jahre 1986/1987 (Japan/Europa) gilt die schier unendliche Bewegungsfreiheit als festes Markenzeichen von Zelda. Im Gegensatz zu Super Mario Brothers wurden in The Legend of Zelda das Zeitlimit und die linear verlaufenden Levels durch eine große, in alle Richtungen frei erkundbare Oberwelt ersetzt, die der Spieler nach eigenem Gutdünken erforschen kann, vorausgesetzt er besitzt die benötigten Items, um sein gewünschtes Ziel zu erreichen. Manche Gebiete muss Link später erneut aufsuchen, wenn er bereit dazu ist. In Zelda gibt es keinen Punkte-Highscore oder eine Bestenliste, einzig und allein das Finden sämtlicher versteckter Schätze und Items kann als Wettbewerb angesehen werden. Dieses klassische Spielkonzept kommt in Majora’s Mask wieder zum Einsatz, aber zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Serie (ausgenommen der Zeldatitel für den Satellview) wurde eine Zeitbeschränkung eingebaut. Link kann sich nicht beliebig lange in einem Tempel aufhalten. Spätestens wenn sich der dritte Tag dem Ende zuneigt, muss er eine Zeitreise antreten, um das grausame Schicksal von Termina abzuwenden und landet daraufhin zu Beginn des ersten Tages wieder in Unruhstadt. Der Spieler muss sich überlegen, was er in einem Drei-Tages-Zyklus erledigen möchte, sollte sich aber nicht zuviel vornehmen, da es ansonsten darin enden könnte, dass die Zeit zu knapp wird. Aufgrund der Zeitreisemöglichkeit werden in diesem Spiel sämtliche Dungeons und Tempel immer und immer wieder auf den Ausganspunkt zurückgestellt. Somit genießt Majora’s Mask einen Sonderstatus unter den Zeldatiteln. Nur hier kann man, wenn man möchte, jeden Tempel nocheinmal spielen, inklusive Endgegner und Zwischenboss. Wem die Zwischenbosse jedoch zu gut verborgen liegen, der kann gegen sie bequem in einem versteckten Schrein nocheinmal antreten und dafür einiges an Rubinen gewinnen. Als Spieler ist man stets gut über die verbleibende Zeit informiert, da eine formschöne Zeitanzeige im unteren Teil des Spielbildschirmes prangt. Dabei entspricht, wie weiter oben schon erwähnt, eine Stunde im Spiel ungefähr einer Minute in der Realität. Bevor die 72. Stunde verronnen ist, muss Link an den ersten Tag zurückkehren, um einen neuen Drei-Tages-Zyklus zu starten. Während dieser Reise verliert er jedoch viele seiner gesammelten Items, darunter auch Rubine, sofern diese nicht auf der Bank gesichert wurden. Masken, wichtige Items, Waffen oder Belohnungen nach aufwändigen Quests bleiben jedoch erhalten. Link ist nicht der einzige Charakter im Spiel, für den der Zeitverlauf eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Alle anderen Wesen und Bewohner besitzen für jeden der 3 Tage einen detailierten Tagesablauf, an den sie sich halten. Viele von ihnen haben Sorgen, Nöte oder in irgendeiner Art und Weise Probleme, die gelöst werden müssen. Dabei hilft Link das Notizbuch der Bomber, welches über 20 verschiedene Charaktere verzeichnet und Aufschluss über die kritischen Punkte in ihrem Tagesablauf gibt, an denen Link eventuell eingreifen sollte. Diese Situationen reichen von einem verletzen Soldaten, der dringend Medizin benötigt, über die verworrene Geschichte eines getrennten Liebespaares bis hin zu zwei Tänzerinnen, die sich noch nicht über ihre neue Schrittfolge einig geworden sind. Den Lohn für seine gute Taten erhält Link in Form von Masken, Herzteilen oder anderen geschenkten Items. Lieder Die Okarina der Zeit, ein mystisches Musikinstrument, welches Link von Prinzessin Zelda in Ocarina of Time erhalten hat, spielt eine elementare Rolle in Majora’s Mask. Auf seinem Weg durch Termina lernt Link immer wieder neue Lieder von den Einwohnern. Diese magischen Melodien können richtig eingesetzt sehr vieles bewirken, angefangen vom Verändern des Wetters über die Fähigkeit, sich an andere Orte zu teleportieren, bis hin zur Reise durch den Zeitstrom. Jede Form von Link ist im Besitz eines eigenen Instrumentes, die unterschiedlicher gar nicht sein könnten. Deku-Link greift zu seinen Dekupfeifen, Goronen-Link läßt seine Bongo-Trommeln erklingen und Zora-Link spielt auf seiner Fischgräten-Gitarre. Das wichtigste aller Lieder ist die Hymne der Zeit. Sie wird dazu benutzt, um den Zeitreiseprozess einzuleiten, den Drei-Tages-Zyklus neu zu beginnen und somit eine permanente Speicherung des Spielfortschrittes zu gewährleisten. In dieser Melodie verbergen sich aber noch zwei andere Effekte: Spielt Link die Noten rückwärts, so erklingt die Ballade des Kronos, welche den Zeitverlauf verlangsamt und es dem Spieler möglich macht, sich länger über schwierige Rätsel den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Werden jedoch die ersten drei Noten der Hymne der Zeit jeweils doppelt gespielt, erklingt das Thema der Zeit im Wind, womit Link sofort zum nächsten Morgen oder Abend gelangt. Jedoch kann das Thema der Zeit im Wind logischerweise nicht in der letzten Nacht gespielt werden, da man somit den Drei-Tages-Zyklus unterbrechen und in den Untergang Terminas reisen würde. Andere Lieder werden hauptsächlich dazu verwendet, einen handlungsbedingten Effekt zu erzielen, wie zum Beispiel das Erschließen neuer Wege und Gebiete. Die Elegie des leeren Herzens, mit der Link leblose Statuen seiner Selbst erzeugen kann, wird exzessiv in einem der Tempel verwendet, um komplexe Rätsel zu lösen. Das Lied der Befreiung wird sowohl in der Storyline des Spieles sowie auch für einige Nebenaufgaben verwendet. Praktisch ist vor allem das Lied der Schwingen, welches es dem Spieler ermöglicht, bereits besuchte Orte per Teleportation in Windeseile wieder aufzusuchen. Somit lässt sich viel der kostbaren Zeit sparen, die man sonst auf den langen Wegstrecken verliert. Anders als in Ocarina of Time ertönt keine „Orchesterversion“ der Lieder, wenn man sie für eines der Instrumente erlernt hat. Stattdessen erklingen die Lieder nocheinmal im richtigen Rhythmus auf dem jeweiligen Instrument (Ocarina, Pfeifen, Trommeln oder Gitarre) ohne Begleitmelodie. Handlung Der Schauplatz Termina scheint die alternative Version von Hyrule zu sein: Viele Nebenfiguren aus Ocarina of Time wurden in Majora’s Mask mit einer anderen Persönlichkeit oder anderem Namen wieder in das Spielgeschehen integriert. Sowohl der jungen als auch der erwachsenen Gestalt von Malon wurden beispielsweise eigene Charaktere zugeschrieben. Die junge Malon wurde zu Romani, die erwachsene zu Cremia. Die beiden sind Schwestern und leiten die Romani-Ranch. Auch die allergische Hühnerfrau aus Kakariko in Ocarina of Time, deren Huhn „Kiki“ eine wichtige Rolle in einem Tauschgeschäft spielt, bewohnt als Anju, die in einer komplexen Sidequest von essentieller Bedeutung ist, den Hauptort Unruhstadt in Majora’s Mask. Auf viele weitere Charaktere trifft man in Majora’s Mask wieder: Der Landstreicher ist Leiter der Bank von Unruh-Stadt, Boris arbeitet erneut als Totengräber und die Zimmermänner sind ebenfalls in beiden Spielen als Bauarbeiter tätig. Unruh-Stadt liegt in der Mitte des Landes Termina und ist gleichzeitig der Ort, an dem die Geschichte von Majora’s Mask ihren Ursprung hat. Das hervorstechendste Bauwerk von Unruh-Stadt ist der große Uhrturm, der die übrigen Tage und Stunden bis zum Karneval der Zeit anzeigt. Termina wird in vier Ebenen gegliedert. Südlich von Unruh-Stadt befinden sich Sümpfe, nördlich ein Gebirge, westlich eine Küste und östlich eine Schlucht. In all diesen Richtungen ist je einer von vier Tempeln, die allesamt verflucht sind, verborgen. Links Aufgabe besteht darin, die Bosse der Tempel zu besiegen. Im Süden von Unruh-Stadt befinden sich die Sümpfe des Vergessens. Die Dekus bevölkern dieses tropische Gebiet. Der bedeutendste Ort dieser Umgebung ist der Dämmerwald-Tempel, ein alter, unbenutzter Schrein, der von vielen Monstern, die den Sumpf vergiften, heimgesucht worden ist. Nördlich von Unruh-Stadt erreicht man eine Bergsiedlung, die am Fuße des Pic Hibernias liegt und über die man zu dem Goronendorf gelangt. Die Gegend erfährt einen ungewöhnlich langen Winter, welcher durch den eingefrorenen Goht im Pic Hibernia Tempel verursacht wurde. In der westlichen Region Terminas befindet sich die Schädelküste. In dieser Gegend lebt sowohl das Volk der Zoras als auch das der Piratinnen. Ein im Schädelbucht Tempel hausender riesiger Hai, Gyorg, ist für heftige Stürme und verschmutztes Wasser im Meer verantwortlich. Der Ikana Canyon liegt im Osten. Es handelt sich dabei um eine verlassene, kaum bewohnte Gegend, die nur von wandernden Geistern heimgesucht wird. Zwei gigantische Insekten, bekannt als Twinmold, leben im Felsenturm Tempel und sorgen für die böse Aura, die den Canyon umgibt. Geschichte Vorweg sollte erwähnt werden, dass jener Link, welcher in Ocarina of Time gespielt wird, derselbe wie in Majora’s Mask ist. Nachdem Ganon von Link in Ocarina of Time besiegt wurde, teleportierte Prinzessin Zelda den Helden in seine Kindheit zurück, welche er durch die Geschehnisse nicht erleben durfte. Anstatt zur Zitadelle der Zeit zu gehen, flog Navi weg, wonach Link versuchte, sie zu finden. Dies ist der Beginn von Majora’s Mask… Majora’s Mask beginnt mit Link, welcher auf Eponas Rücken durch die Verlorenen Wälder reitet, um seine Feen-Freundin Navi zu finden. Plötzlich wird er von Horror Kid überfallen. Dieser trägt eine seltsame Maske und wird von zwei Feen, Tael und Taya, begleitet. Sie stehlen Links Epona und die Okarina der Zeit und rennen zusammen in eine mysteriöse Höhle. Nach der Durchquerungs-Sequenz, die an Alice im Wunderland erinnert, hat Link sie endlich eingeholt, wonach er durch Horror Kids Kräfte in einen Deku-Kerl verwandelt wird. Horror Kid und Tael verschwinden, Taya jedoch wird zurückgelassen, nachdem sich vor ihr eine Tür schließt. Da sie eine Fee ist, kann sie dir Tür nicht öffnen und bittet Link um Hilfe. Taya entschuldigt sich bei Link und bietet ihm ihre Hilfe dabei an, seine natürliche Form wiederzuerlangen. Gemeinsam mit Taya schafft es Link, der sich erst einmal in seinem neuen Körper zurechtfinden muss, die Hindernisse der Höhle zu meistern. Link jagt dem Horror Kid durch die Höhle hinterher und gelangen letzten Endes in eine andere Welt, Termina genannt. In einer Art Uhrturm trifft er auf den Maskenhändler, der ihm mitteilt, dass er ihm helfen könne, wenn Link die Okarina der Zeit und Majoras Maske vom Horror Kid zurückerlangt. Als Link und Taya den Uhrturm verlassen, finden sie sich in der Mitte einer Stadt namens Unruh-Stadt wieder, welche sich mitten in den Vorbereitungen zum Karneval der Zeit befindet. Link bringt in Erfahrung, dass Termina eine Katastrophe droht: Der Mond am Himmel hat seinen Orbit verlassen und befindet sich auf dem Kollisionskurs mit dem Land. In nur drei Tagen wird der Mond auf Unruh-Stadt herabzustürzen und Termina zerstören. Letztendlich findet Link Horror Kid und Tael am dritten Tag auf dem Uhrturm. Er schafft es zwar, die Okarina der Zeit, jedoch nicht die Maske zurückzubekommen. Stattdessen spielt er das Lied der Zeit und dessen Kraft teleportiert ihn zurück durch die Zeit zum Beginn des ersten Tages, an dem er in Termina ankommt. Link geht zurück zum Maskenhändler, welcher ihm das Lied der Befreiung beibringt, das es vermag, Verfluchte zu heilen. Mit dem Lied wird Link in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückverwandelt und der Fluch in eine Maske, die Deku-Schale, gebannt. Jedoch schaffte es Link nicht, Majoras Maske wiederzubekommen. Der Maskenhändler erzählt ihm die Geschichte der Maske: Sie ist ein verfluchter Gegenstand einer Legende, welche im Manga nachgelesen werden kann. Leider war Link nicht dazu in der Lage, Majora’s Mask zum Maskenhändler zurückzubringen. Dieser ist natürlich von Links gescheitertem Versuch entsetzt und erklärt ihm schließlich was es mit dieser Maske auf sich hat: Bei Majoras Maske handelt es sich um einen verfluchten Gegenstand eines alten Stammes, der ihn während ihrer Zauberrituale verwendet hat. Die Maske gewährt ihrem Träger schier unendliche Macht, vergiftet jedoch seinen Verstand mit einer bösen, apokalyptischen Kraft. Der Legende zufolge verursachte Majora’s Mask soviel Leid, dass die Ältesten des Stammes es für klüger hielten, die Maske in ewige Dunkelheit zu verbannen, um somit einer möglichen, endgültigen Katastrophe vorzubeugen. Allerdings verschwand im Laufe der Zeit der legendäre Stamm und mit ihm auch die Herkunft, der Sinn und die ursprüngliche Verwendung von Majora’s Mask. Horrorkid, gesteuert durch die vernichtende Macht der Maske, war es, das den Mond aus seiner Umlaufbahn warf und Richtung Termina steuern ließ. Tael findet heraus, dass die Einzigen, welche imstande sind, den Mond jetzt noch davon abzuhalten, auf Termina zu stürzen, die vier Giganten sind, Terminas uralte Beschützer. Nachdem Link herausgefunden hat, wie er wieder an den Beginn des Drei-Tage-Zyklus gelangen kann, beginnt das wirkliche Abenteuer. Das grundlegende Szenario besteht darin, dass er sich zu einem der vier Gebiete (Sumpf, Gebirge, Bucht, Schlucht) begibt, um auf die dort dominierende Rasse (Deku, Goronen, Zora, Untote) zu treffen und eine Fülle an Informationen über diese herauszufinden. Neben dem Lernen über die Rasse erfährt Link auch etwas über die Probleme, denen die Gebiete gegenüberstehen und was die Ursache für die Monster, welche diese bewohnen, ist. Link erhält danach eine Maske, mit welcher er sich in die vorherrschende Rasse des Gebietes verwandeln kann. Ausnahmen dazu stellen die Deku-Schale, welche Link bereits zu Beginn des Spieles erhält, und Gibdos Maske, die keine Verwandlungsmaske ist, dar. Nach dem Erhalten der Maske und der Verwandlung lernt Link üblicherweise ein neues Lied, mit welchem er in den Tempel gelagen kann. Hat Link es geschafft, den Tempel zu betreten und dessen Bossgegner zu besiegen, löst sich auch das Problem, unter dem die Bevölkerung des jeweiligen Gebietes zu leiden hat. Nach jedem Tempel trifft Link auf einen der vier Giganten und der ganze Prozess beginnt von neuem. Link muss kämpfen, Rätsel lösen und sich einen Weg durch die vier Gebiete Terminas bahnen: einen vergifteten Sumpf, ein vereistes Gebirge, eine düstere Bucht und eine verfluchte Schlucht. Jedes Gebiet hat einen eigenen Dungeon, den Link meistern muss. Hat er den maskierten Bossgegner des Tempels besiegt, erhält er die Freundschaft mit einem der vier Giganten. Hat Link alle Tempel gemeistert, kann er die vier Giganten rufen, welche den Mond aufhalten, bevor dieser auf Termina stürzt. Das Horror Kid, welches versucht, sich von der Kontrolle von Majoras Maske zu befreien, wird ohnmächtig und bleibt bewegungslos auf dem Boden des Uhrturms liegen. Tael und Taya sind wieder vereint und freuen sich im Gedanken, die Gefahr sei vorüber. Plötzlich erhebt sich Majoras Maske und lässt das Horror Kid, welches sie nur als Marionette benutzt hatte, zu Boden fallen, wonach sie zum Mond auffährt. Die Augen des Mondes leuchten auf und er wird zu schwer für die Giganten, welche ihn immernoch halten. Mit Tayas Hilfe teleportiert sich Link in das Innere des Mondes, wo er gegen die Maske selbst kämpfen muss, um das Schicksal Terminas im letzten Moment abwenden zu können. In einem langen, wilden Kampf besiegt Link Majora und der Mond verschwindet in einem großen, leuchtenden Regenbogen, der sich in Richtung Himmel bewegt. Entwicklung Nachdem im Jahre 1993 Link's Awakening erschienen ist, mussten die Fans ganze fünf Jahre bis zum nächsten Zeldateil warten. Diese Zeitspanne war bisher die längste, die ein Zeldaspiel für seine Entwicklung benötigte. Da man einen Großteil der Engine und einige der Grafiken übernehmen konnte, gelang es einem kleineren Team, Majora’s Mask in einer vergleichbaren Rekordzeit von nur 2 Jahren fertigzustellen. Laut Eiji Aonuma war das größte Problem bei Majora’s Mask die Frage, wie ein Spiel aussehen könnte, das in der Lage wäre, in die Fußstapfen von Ocarina of Time zu treten und seinen weltweit über 7 Milionen verkauften Exemplaren folgen zu können. Als Lösung entstand das Drei-Tages-System, welches das Spiel kompakter machen und das Gameplay tiefgründiger gestalten sollte. Majora’s Mask erschien anfang Mai 1999 zum ersten Mal in den Medien. Im Juni wurde dann von seiten Nintendos verkündet, dass eine erste Demoversion von „Zelda Gaiden“, was soviel wie „Nebengeschichte“ bedeutet, im August des selben Jahres auf der Spaceworld spielbar sein würde. Zelda Gaiden wurde zum offiziellen Arbeitstitel für Majora’s Mask. Screenshots aus der Zelda Gaiden Demo vom August 1999 zeigen unmissverständlich, dass viele Elemente ihren Weg in das finale Majora’s Mask gefunden haben. So existierten in der Spaceworlddemo bereits die große Uhr, die den Turm in der mitte von Unruhstadt ziert, die Zeitanzeige am unteren Bildschirmrand, die Goronenmaske, sowie einige der Storydetails. Unter anderem ist man sich schon darüber im klaren, dass Link eine Reise in eine Paralellwelt zu Hyrule antreten wird, der herunterstürzende Mond die Bedrohung darstellen soll und es Verwandlungsmasken für die Völker Goronen, Deku und Zora geben wird. Bereits im November wurde ein Erscheinungsdatum für 2000 festgelegt. Im März 2000, einen Monat vor dem Japanrelease, wurde schlussendlich der endgültige Titel von Zelda Gaiden bekanntgegeben. Ab nun kannte man es unter The Legend of Zelda: Mask of Mujula und außerhalbs Japans unter Majora’s Mask. Orte Das Land Termina ist in fünf Hauptbereiche aufgeteilt: * Die Ebenen von Termina mit Unruh-Stadt und der Milchstraße in der Mitte, und darum angeordnet * Sümpfe des Vergessens und Dämmerwald im Süden, * Bergsiedlung, Goronendorf und Pic Hibernia im Norden, * Schädelküste und Schädelbucht im Westen * schließlich Ikana Canyon und der Felsenturm im Osten. Gegner/Endgegner Der Endgegner und Titelgeber des Spiels ist Majora's Maske (engl. Majora's Mask). Zum Anfang des Spiels wird die Maske vom Horror-Kid gestohlen und ihr eigentlicher Besitzer, der Maskenhändler, bittet Link um seine Hilfe, die Maske wiederzufinden. Als Endgegner tritt die Maske in 3 verschiedenen Phasen auf (Majoras Maske, Majoras Inkarnation und Majoras Magier). In den Dungeons sind folgende Endgegner anzutreffen: *Dämmerwald Tempel - Willenloser Dschungelkrieger Odolwa *Pic Hibernia Tempel - Stählerner Alptraum Goht *Schädelbucht Tempel - Versklavter Wächter der Meere Gyorg *Felsenturm Tempel - Seelenlose Wüstenkriecher Twinmold *Mond - Majoras Maske -> Majoras Inkarnation -> Majoras Magier Unterschiede gegenüber Ocarina of Time Majora’s Mask verwendet eine verbesserte Ocarina of Time-Engine und benötigt zum Spielen auf dem Nintendo 64 das 4MB Expansion Pak. Durch diese Erweiterung ist es nun möglich, größere Karten mit mehr Objekten zu erstellen. Gebiete können umfangreicher und detailgetreuer gestaltet werden, dynamischere Licht- und Schattenefekte können verwendet werden, graphisch anspruchsvollere Texturen sind nun kein Problem mehr, fließendere Animationen und komplexere Bildspeichervorgänge wie zum Beispiel Bewegungsunschärfe können verwendet werden. Außerdem ist es nun, im Gegensatz zu Ocarina of Time, möglich, sehr viele Charaktere auf einmal anzeigen zu lassen. Durch die vom Expansion Pack erweiterte Zeichendistanz der Karten, auf denen sich der Spieler befindet, ist es nun auch möglich, Link Gebäude und Gegenden erkennen zu lassen, die noch in weiter Ferne liegen. Während man in Ocarina of Time noch mithilfe von „Nebel“, der das Ende des Horizontes verdeckte, arbeitete, und aus dem, sobald man sich näherte, die dahinterliegenden Gebäude und Landschaften auftauchten, sieht man in Majora’s Mask wirklich beinahe den gesamten Horizont und was sich dort befindet. Besonders auffallend ist auch das Texturendesign. Obwohl manche in sehr geringer Auflösung verwendet werden, sind sie sehr farbenfroh und abwechslungsreich gestaltet. Somit erhält jedes Gebiet, das Link auf seiner Reise erkundet, ein individuelles und einzigartiges Aussehen. Auch bei dem Innenleben der Gebäude ist ein großer Unterschied zu erkennen. Im zweiten Nintendo 64 Titel werden Räume nun in Echtzeit gerendert und erlauben im Gegensatz zu Ocarina of Time eine manuell einstellbare Kameraeinstellung. Musik und Sprecher Sämtliche Melodien und Lieder stammen aus der Feder von Koji Kondo und Toru Minegishi. Sie haben nicht nur bekannte Melodien aus vorhergehenden Zeldateilen neu arragiert und bearbeitet, sondern auch eine Vielzahl an neuen Stücken hinzugefügt. Nachdem es bereits von einigen Fans der Zeldareihe in Ocarina of Time schmerzlichst vermisst wurde, fand das Oberweltthema von The Legend of Zelda seinen Weg in Majora’s Mask. Fujiko Takimoto, der bereits in Ocarina of Time dem jungen Link seine Stimme geliehen hat, ist gemeinsam mit Nobuyuki Hiyama, dem Sprecher vom erwachsenen Link, für Majora’s Mask zurück ins Tonstudio gekehrt. Somit war es möglich, das Repertoire an Geräuschen, Schreien und Lauten, die Link von sich gab, zu erweitern. Da es in Majora’s Mask jedoch keinen erwachsen Link an sich gab, wurde Nobuyuki Hiyama für die Stimmen von Zora-Link und Oni-Link (So wird Link genannt, wenn er das Gesicht der grimmigen Gottheit trägt) eingesetzt. Gamecubeversion Im Jahr 2003 veröffentlichte Nintendo die Collector's Edition (zu Deutsch etwa: Sammler-Ausgabe), auf der neben The Legend of Zelda, The Adventure of Link und Ocarina of Time auch Majora’s Mask enthalten war. Im deutschsprachigen Bereich von Europa wurde die Collector's Edition als Gratisdraufgabe zum Kauf von Mario Kart: Double Dash!! beigelegt und konnte um mehrere tausend Sterne im Sternenkaterlog der Nintendohomepage erworben werden. Dieses Angebot wiederholte sich einige Male bis Mitte 2004. Vergleichbar mit anderen Spielen, die ebenfalls eine Wiedergeburt auf dem GameCube erfahren durften, wurde auch Majora’s Mask nicht exakt an die neue Konsole angepasst, sondern als ROM auf der Konsole emuliert. Die einzigen Veränderungen sind die Farben des A- und B-Knopfes, welche im Spiel angezeigt werden. Die Farben im originalen Majora’s Mask waren an den Nintendo 64-Controller angepasst (B= grün, A = blau), die Farben in der Gamecubeversion orientieren sich am Gamecubecontroller'' (B= rot, A = grün). Im Pausebildschirm ersetzt der L-Knopf den Z-Knopf. Einige Soundeffekte durchliefen geringfügige Veränderungen, um an die Emulation angepasst zu werden. Wirklich auffallend sind nur die kurzen, aber häufig auftretenden Ladepausen. Öffnet man auf der Nintendo 64 Version das Menü, so verläuft der Übergang fließend. In der Gamecubeversion hingegen stockt der Menübildschirm für wenige Augenblicke beim Aufrufen. Auch die Framerate ist auf der Gamecubeversion deutlich geringer als in der Nintendo 64-Version. Natürlich unterscheidet sich auch die Steuerung, da Majora’s Mask ursprünglich für den Nintendo 64-Controller konzipiert wurde. Dadurch kommt es in bestimmten Situationen auf dem Gamecube zu Manövrierschwierigkeiten, welche zwar den Schwierigkeitsgrad des Spiels anheben, aber auch die Frustrationsrate des Spielenden steigern. Abgesehen von diesen Problemen überrascht die Gamecubeversion mit hübscheren graphischen Eindrücken, da eine viel höhere Auflösung als auf dem Nintendo 64 genutzt werden kann. Zusätzlich unterstützt die Gamecubeversion Komponenten-Video-Kabel und den 60 Hertz-Darstellungsmodus. Majora’s Mask und Technik Majora’s Mask verwendet eine modifizierte Version der Ocarina of Time-Grafikengine. Primäre Veränderungen sind: *Mehr Polygone der einzelnen Figuren *Eine verbesserte Variante der Schattenberechnung: Zwar wird wie in Ocarina of Time der sehr unschöne „Prerendered Shadows Algorithm“ angewand, jedoch ist dieser kein sturer Kreis mehr, sondern auf die Füße des Charakters angepasst. *Optimierung für höhere Framezahlen: Da zum Teil sehr viele Charaktere zugleich auf der Bildfläche interagieren, hat man bewusst hierfür Optimierungen eingebaut. *Neue Texturen: Eingefleischte Fans der Serie werden dies auch bemerken: der junge Link in Ocarina of Time sieht minimal anders aus als der bei Majora’s Mask. Hier wurden auch Optimierungen vorgenommen. Aufgrund der zahlreichen Optimierungen und der Tatsache, dass zum Teil sehr viele Charaktere auf einmal auf der Bildfläche erscheinen und dort interagieren, muss zum Spielen ein Expansion-Pak eingebaut sein. Die Cardridge von Majora’s Mask fasst insgesamt 32 Megabyte. Die Steuerung ist mit Ocarina of Time nahezu identisch. Kritik Zum Ende der Nintendo 64-Ära bezeichnen Kritiker und Fans ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask als ein grafisches Meisterwerk. Den Entwicklern ist das grafisch wohl beste Action-Adventure für das Nintendo 64 gelungen. Negativ erwähnt wurde die Tatsache, dass es zum Teil zum Einbruch der Framerate kommen würde und so unschöne Ruckler zu sehen seien. Auch kritisiert wurden einige kleinere Clipping-Fehler. Die Story wurde überwiegend als „gut“ aufgenommen, Gameplay und Grafik (wie oben erwähnt) seien fabelhaft. Das Spiel durchbrach immer die typische „90iger Wertung“. Eingefleischte Zelda-Fans behaupten, dass die Story ein bisschen zu düster und damit einfach nicht typisch Zelda sei. Zurückzuführen ist dies wohl am ehesten darauf, dass Eiji Aonuma anstatt wie üblich Shigeru Miyamoto für den Spielinhalt verantwortlich war. Virtual Console EN: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ES: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask PT-BR: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Abenteuer-Spiel Kategorie:Action-Spiel Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda ! Kategorie:Nintendo 64 Kategorie:GameCube Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Virtual Console Kategorie:2000 Nintendo 64-Spiel Kategorie:2007 Virtual Console-Spiel